por un te amo
by L-chan12
Summary: bombón se siente atraída hacia brick y brick hacia bombón que pasaría si ella caminara en la noche sola y brick la encuentra?


Bueno este es mi primer lemon que mi loca cabeza invento así que no digan que falto algo soy nueva escribiendo lemons así que es todo.

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de saltadilla todos dormían excepto bombón una de nuestras heroínas más inteligentes esa noche ella iba corriendo en las calles más oscuras de saltadilla parecía muy preocupada y cansada

Bombón Pov:

No sé porque me tuve que amar de uno de los villanos numero uno de saltadilla pero cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar imaginar a los dos besándonos y llegar a la cama y no, no puedo imaginar cosas así eso está mal pero en verdad que bueno y que es malo de repente siento como si alguien me siguiera tal vez es mi imaginación aunque no es muy confiable que digamos pero se estarán pensando que hace una de las heroínas de noche en una calles desiertas aunque creo que hay alguien siguiéndome pero que importa como decía estoy así porque me perdí por salir tarde de la biblioteca y por andar de apurada Salí corriendo tome un "atajo" ahora llego a un callejón sin salida de repente siento unos fuertes brazos que me acorralan son de…

Bombón: BRICK (grite)

Pero de repente veo que sonríe de forma seductora y maliciosa entonces me besa con ternura y yo me quede en shock unos segundos pero de inmediato le correspondo enredo mis brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso el pone sus manos en mi cadera y la junta con la suya la verdad no es la primera vez que lo beso cuando nadie no ve y estamos solos lo hacemos pero el siempre intenta propasarse pero yo le digo que debemos ir más despacio aunque es una mentira solo que él nunca me ha dicho un te amo aun así lo hago nos separamos por la falta de aire cuando lo recuperamos el volvió a besarme pero antes de eso me dijo

Brick: extrañe tus besos

Este beso tenia pasión intento abrir mi boca para respirar pero él en el acto metió su lengua a mi boca empiezo a enredar mis piernas en su cintura el me dijo algo que me sorprendió…

Brick: te deseo voy hacerte mía me oíste hare que gimas mi nombre y que puedes dejar de pensar en mi (con vos cargada deseo)

Bombón: hazme tuya por favor (dije con la misma vos )

Brick Pov:

Iba caminando como siempre en la noche y vi algo que me saco una sonrisa de felicidad si dije felicidad no porque sea un villano siempre seré serio a quien engaño yo alguien serio que estupidez pero como decía vi a MI Bombón caminando si dije MI desde hace un tiempo que estoy enamorado de ella no, no estoy enamorado estoy obsesionado con ella la amo y adoro todo esto paso cuando nuestra ''mama-mono'' nos obligo a entrar a la escuela eso paso cuando teníamos 13 y ahora tenemos 17 aun seguimos con ellas en los mismos salones pero seguiré hablando de MI chica como la mayoría de personas en especial mis hermanos que no me gusta que tomen mis cosas cuando dexter le pidió una cita a Mi bombón que por cierto rechazo y yo como buen amante que soy le rompí la cara (Yo: que caballero Brick: cállate y has tu trabajo que te estás tardando en escribir lo interesante Yo: no más por tu cara de pervertido y por criticar mi trabajo no te hare el protagonista y pondré a dexter me oíste Brick: no, no me callo Yo: si calladito te ves más bonito) siempre que estamos solos y sin nadie alrededor siempre la tomo desprevenida y la beso pero cuando quiero hacer algo más me dice un gran y rotundo ''NO'' pero al verla entrar a un callejón sin salida se preguntaran como lo sé si ni siquiera he entrado pues muy fácil yo siempre entro y salto la pared para poder cruzar mi camino bueno la acorrale contra la pared y le mostré una sonrisa seductora y maliciosa después la bese con ternura puse mis manos en su cintura luego no separamos y antes de volverla a besar le digo

Extrañe tus besos

Y la vuelvo a besar solo que con pasión ella abre la boca intentando respirar pero lo uso a mi favor y meto mi lengua empiezo a jugar con la suya enreda sus largas piernas en mi cintura ya no aguanto más y le digo

Brick: te deseo voy hacerte mía me oíste hare que gimas mi nombre y que puedes dejar de pensar en mi (dije vos cargada deseo)

Bombón: hazme tuya por favor (dijo con la misma vos que la mía)

Me iba a divertir mucho esa noche me dije a mi mismo

Pov normal:

Brick cargo a Bombón estilo princesa y se la llevo a la casa de ella donde sabía que no iban a estar las hermanas de ella ya que sus hermanos le dijeron que no fuera en toda la noche a la casa y en efecto nadie estaba en casa (Brick: por fin escribes algo bueno Yo: si no te quedas callado pongo a dexter me oíste estúpido Brick: está bien) brick abrió la ventana y entro en el cuarto de bombón donde la acostó y la empezó a besar después beso su cuello y lo mordió para dejarle una marca roja que significaba que era de él y nadie más si alguien se atrevía a tocarla lo mataba a golpes empezó a quitarle la camiseta dejándola con solo su sostén y falda empezó acariciando su cuerpo asiéndola gemir ya que no había nadie en casa no importaba si lo gemidos se salieran de control verla así hacia que se excitara.

Bombón: nnn brick y si llegan mis hermanas (con vos excitada)

Brick: calma no lo harán te lo aseguro solo déjame hacerte gozar

Intento desabrochar el sostén que tenia después del tercer intento lo logro si es muy difícil nótese el sarcasmo empezó a acariciar su cuerpo bajo lenta y tortuosamente sus bragas se quito sus bóxers y se posiciono en la entrada de la chica con su miraba él decía si podía entrar ella solo asintió.

(No se qué hacer así que lo dejo a su muy seguramente pervertida mente)

Brick: te amo

Bombón: yo más (dijo con felicidad)

Brick: eres solo mía y de nadie más porque aunque tú ya no me quieras yo no te voy a dejar

Bombón: yo nunca te dejare de amar

Brick: pues no te voy a dejar jamás


End file.
